1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved electrical outlet unit for use in connection with underfloor wiring systems for buildings; and more particularly to an improved outlet unit of the surface mounted type providing access to power and communications wiring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The floors of modern buildings incorporate underfloor metal conduits or raceways for distributing wiring of different services, such as, high voltage power wiring and low voltage communications wiring. The power wiring and the communications wiring are housed in separate conduits.
Access to either wiring type has been provided by separate surface mounted outlet units such as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,047,650 (REILAND); 3,335,214 (BROTHERHOOD); and 3,597,523 (GURITZ).
Access to power and communications wiring has been provided in a single outlet unit such as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,417,191 (FORK) and 3,751,576 (KLINKMAN et al).
The outlets of REILAND, GURITZ, FORK and KLINKMAN et al consist of a multiplicity of components which reinstates the use of various fastening means to secure the parts together. The outlet units are relatively expensive to manufacture, and require a considerable length of time to assemble the parts for shipment, and to disassemble and reassemble the parts during installation in a building floor.
The outlet unit of BROTHERHOOD provides access to a single service. The cover and base members are extruded elements, whereby advantage is taken of the economies provided by extrusion techniques.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an improved floor-mounted outlet unit providing segregated compartments offering above-the floor access to different electrical services.
Another object of this invention is to provide a floor-mounted outlet unit having two principal components which comprise segments of different metal extrusions, thereby taking advantage of the economies offered by conventional extrusion techniques.
Broadly an improved outlet unit is provided composed of two principal interfitting components, that is, a base member and a cover member. In accordance with this invention, the base member comprises a segment of a first metal extrusion having a U-shaped profile and includes a bottom wall, upstanding opposite end walls, and an upstanding partition intermediate of the end walls. The cover member comprises a segment of a second metal extrusion having an inverted U-shaped profile and includes a top wall and depending opposite sidewalls. When assembled, the cover member straddles the base member such that the opposite sidewalls thereof confront opposite end edges of the end walls and the bottom wall of the base member. The cover member cooperates with the partition to define segregated compartments in which electrical connections can be made. Means is provided for securing the cover member to the base member.
Further in accordance with this invention, inlet openings are provided in the bottom wall, at least one in each of the compartments, for admitting power and communications wiring into the compartments. Outlet openings are provided, at least one in each of the end walls of the base member. The opening or openings in one end wall may accommodate the projecting face portions of special or conventional receptacles. The outlet opening or openings provided in the other end wall may accommodate suitable bushings or grommets through which multiple conductor cables, such as telephone cables, extend out of the unit.